


Fancy dinner

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Francis and Arthur go eating outside and have fun
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 5





	Fancy dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys for coming here to read my nonsense rambles, means a lot!

Fancy dinner

”We could go eat something, just the two of us”, Francis said

”So we won’t be calling the boys to join us?”, Arthur looked at Francis confused

”We rarely have alone time together and besides it’s Saturday evening,  
we should be getting ready already”, Francis once again brushed Arthur’s hair away  
from his forehead before kissing him

”Alright alright fancypants let’s go for dinner”, Arthur got up from the bed  
and took away his shirt Francis had put on him before they started eating, ”And  
where exactly should we go? I am not sure if I am in the mood for a serious fancy dinner,   
maybe something more suitable, don’t you think?”

Arthur walked naked to the bathroom to take a shower

”Hmm what if we go to get some good takeout like sushi or something  
and go in the park? There should be something interesting happening there”,  
Francis started taking his clothes off too after he heard the shower go on

( After showering they started dressing)

”What do you think of this one?”, Arthur showed Francis his light green   
formal shirt

”What about a white shirt? You are always wearing green”, Francis said  
while laughing at his husband rummaging around their closet

”We literally wear the same clothes every day why isn’t there  
anything good here”, Arthur said frustrated

” It is alright mon lapin, I have just the thing for you”, Francis got up  
and walked downstairs to get his gift for Arthur he had bought for him  
but forgot after he got home yesterday

”Where did you go you git?!”, Arthur shouted

” Just wait for a second my love”, Francis opened his work case and there was  
a white box, which had golden linens on it, just like their bedroom window

Francis walked up the stairs and approached Arthur

”Look honey, it is for you”, Francis opened the box and the box  
revealed a beautiful golden necklace, which was engraved  
with the words ” Tu es à moi” (you are mine) 

”Oh my god Francis”, Arthur dropped all the shirts he was carrying on their bed  
and touched at the necklace’s words

”Tu aimes ça?”, Francis said while staring at Arthur’s green pooled eyes

”It’s gorgeous my love thank you!”, Arthur hugged Francis and kissed his chest 

Arthur is so blessed to have Francis  
Francis is so blessed to have Arthur

Much later they were walking beside a river in a gorgeous park filled with colorful lamps  
and ducks were quacking in the distance

”This sushi is ridiculously good”, Arthur said while nibbling at his food

”Yeah this is more fun than sitting at a boring restaurant”

”I thought you were the more romantic one”, Arthur said teasingly while sitting on a bench

” Well, times are changing I guess”, Francis sat down and they continued chatting


End file.
